LOST (iKON BinHwan)
by mykareien
Summary: Arti kata 'LOST' bukan hanya 'menghilang' namun juga 'kehilangan' dan Hanbin tidak ingin kehilangan Jinhwan./BinHwan. BJin (HanbinXJinhwan, B.IXJinhwan)/Yaoi/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Hanbin menghilang! Nomornya tidak aktif dan semua chat online-nya pending. Terakhir dia pergi, dia terombang-ambing di laut Jeju. Sekarang?

#binhwan #bjin #ikon #t #yaoi

 **FF GIFT BUAT AUTHOR SILVIEVIENOY96 YANG NAMBAH UMUR HARI INI  
HEPIBESDEH~*tabur confetti***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOST**

Kim Hanbin menghilang!

Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif, semua chat online-nya pending, bahkan keberadaan androidnya tidak terdeteksi oleh GPS dan Jinhwan berharap kekasihnya itu mati saja sekalian. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Hanbin lenyap tanpa bekas dari peredaran radar Jinhwan. Terakhir kali dia pergi tanpa pamit adalah saat dia ikut teman-teman sekelasnya memancing di perairan sekitar Jeju. Sehari semalam tak ada kabar, tahu-tahu jam tiga pagi dia muncul di depan pintu kamar apartemen Jinhwan dengan badan bau amis dan tangan menenteng satu karung berisi kerang, ikan, serta gurita.

"Oleh-oleh!" serunya saat itu dengan wajah lecek berhiaskan senyuman lebar tanpa dosa, membuat darah Jinhwan mendidih seketika dan tanpa dia sadari tinjunya sudah melayang sebelum mulutnya bertindak. Pagi-pagi buta mereka dicaci maki seisi apartemen karena membuat gaduh di koridor.

Dan kali ini entah kemana lagi manusia tiang itu pergi. Alih-alih membuat kejutan atau apapun yang sering dikatakan teman dekat Jinhwan setiap kali dia mengeluh soal Hanbin yang doyan menghilang, setelah hampir setahun menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang dia kenal melalui salah satu temannya itu Jinhwan tidak mau lagi berharap muluk-muluk. Sebab Hanbin selalu di luar ekspektasi, jalan pikirannya tidak bisa dinalar oleh manusia biasa, dan akhir dari tingkahnya pasti hanya akan membuat emosi.

Jinhwan lelah dengan kekasihnya dan semua kebiasaan lamanya yang sukar diubah bahkan setelah mereka jadian. Berkali-kali dia mengingatkan namja itu kalau ingin pergi kemana-mana setidaknya harus memberi kabar tapi dengan santainya Hanbin beralasan jika dia terbiasa menerima ajakan dadakan dari teman-temannya. Komunitas fotografi dan kelas desain grafis yang diambil pemuda tersebut memang penuh dengan momen kejutan tak diduga. Bisa saja matahari terbit dengan tenang di pagi hari, membangunkan Jinhwan di pelukan kekasihnya bersama kicauan burung dan ponsel yang berbunyi. Awalnya dia kira itu suara alarm, tapi ternyata telpon masuk.

"KIM HANBIN, NELAYAN DI BUSAN BARU SAJA MENANGKAP IKAN RAKSASA DAN AKAN DIBEDAH DI TEMPAT! KUMPUL DI KAMPUS SETENGAH JAM LAGI!"

Dan di detik selanjutnya, 'Kim Hanbin not found'. Baru kemudian di siang hari pemuda itu tergoboh-goboh menemuinya di kantin yang sedang nongkrong sambil makan dengan beberapa teman dekatnya, langsung dengan bangga Hanbin memamerkan jepretan demi jepretan kameranya memperlihatkan bagaimana ikan raksasa yang ditangkap nelayan Busan pagi tadi dipotong, dikeluarkan isi perutnya, dibersihkan, dan Jinhwan menendang kekasihnya langsung dari kursi sampai dia terjungkal. Mempertontonkan gambar seperti itu saat seseorang sedang makan, MENJIJIKKAN!

Itu belum seberapa, di peringatan dua ratus hari mereka menjalin kasih, Jinhwan bermaksud untuk melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan. Candle light dinner antara dia dan Hanbin. Oleh karenanya sejak pagi, seharian penuh namja mungil tersebut berkutat di dapur, membuat kue, memasak makanan kesukaan sang pacar sambil mengupas buah untuk dijadikan manisan. Dia bahkan meletakkan meja serta kursi, menata dan mendekornya di atap apartemen sebab Hanbin bilang dia ingin menghabiskan waktu di atap semalaman. Sore yang dijanjikan tiba dan tumben sekali pemuda jangkung itu datang tepat waktu ... bersama segerombol teman sekelasnya lengkap dengan tripod, kamera, dan beberapa tumpuk laptop.

"Kami dapat info dari kelas astronomi kalau malam ini akan ada hujan meteor," ujar namja yang lebih muda tidak menjelaskan apapun. "Kali ini aku tidak hanya akan memfotonya, tapi aku akan merekamnya dan membuat film untukmu, Jinan," sambungnya lalu mencubit pelan hidung Jinhwan yang hanya dapat memberikan tatapan antara hidup dan mati. Jadilah, semalaman penuh pria mungil itu tidak tidur, bukan karena merayakan momen dua ratus hari jadiannya dengan Hanbin tapi sibuk menepoki nyamuk serta mengurus sepuluh laki-laki yang ternyata sama saja dengan kekasihnya, sekali sudah duduk menghadap tripod tidak akan beranjak lagi kemana-mana dan akan lupa segalanya.

"Mungkin Kim Hanbin tidak serius pacaran denganmu, Jinan." Adalah kalimat yang sering didengar Jinhwan bercampur dengan saran teman-temannya setiap kali dia mulai membahas soal Hanbin.

Di awal jadian, Jinhwan tidak menggubris godaan seperti itu, dia hanya beranggapan mungkin saja Hanbin belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan status barunya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, hidup sendiri sebagai single yang biasa luntang-lantung sesuka hati memang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang kemudian punya seseorang yang selalu menanyakan sedang apa dan sedang ada dimana. Jinhwan juga tidak mengelak kalau ada yang mengatainya posesif sebab bukti nyata alasan dia putus dengan pacar terdahulunya juga adanya keluhan soal dirinya yang terlalu cerewet ingin tahu kekasihnya sedang apa, dimana, dan dengan siapa.

Belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu, Jinhwan tak ingin terlalu ikut campur pada kegiatan pribadi Hanbin, sebisa mungkin dia selalu memberinya privasi terutama pada hobi jalan-jalannya untuk mencari objek foto. Tapi di situlah letak permasalahannya, di saat Jinhwan menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap posesif, justru kekasihnya tidak mengimbangi dengan kepekaan akan semua kodenya. Kim Hanbin adalah tipe orang yang kalau tidak ditampar tidak akan sadar jika pipinya sedang digigit nyamuk dan Jinhwan dilema antara harus terus membiarkannya asyik dengan dunianya sendiri yang membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin lebar ataukah harus bersikap egois lalu mengomelinya panjang lebar dengan resiko Hanbin juga akan menuduhnya cerewet lantas berakhir meninggalkannya. Meski bukan yang pertama, Jinhwan tak ingin kehilangan Hanbin.

Memang benar Kim Hanbin adalah yang pertama yang punya usia lebih muda setelah sebelumnya Jinhwan hanya mau berkencan bersama mereka yang seumuran maupun lebih tua dengan alasan dia tipe yang cukup manja. Tapi Hanbin, walau lebih muda, sikapnya sangat dewasa. Terlepas dari bagaimana dia ngotot dan ingin menarik perhatian Jinhwan seperti murid PAUD ingin menyenangkan hati ibu gurunya, dia adalah orang yang santai, simpel, akan tersenyum saat suka, dan protes waktu tidak suka, namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun marah setiap kali Jinhwan tersinggung lalu balas mengamuknya. Hanbin lebih sering bercanda karena tahu Jinhwan orang yang serius. Dia akan memberikan kritikan sambil meledek ataupun balik menggoda namja yang lebih pendek setiap kali Jinhwan merasa bersalah dan mau minta maaf, dengan sengaja membuatnya marah lalu lupa dengan penyesalannya, secara instan mengakhiri aura kaku di antara mereka.

Dengan semua sikap lunak dan kesabaran Hanbin yang seperti itu, Jinhwan merasa tamak jika dia meminta lebih. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang akan tahan jika mendadak ditinggalkan tanpa kabar seperti ini. Selama berhari-hari. Bahkan Jinhwan sampai enggan pergi ke kampus karena tidak mau ada orang yang bertanya padanya soal keberadaan namja yang lebih muda sementara dia hanya bisa menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu". Orang-orang akan meragukan kepastian hubungan mereka dan Jinhwan tidak mau hal tersebut mempengaruhi kepercayaannya pada Hanbin.

 _Bodoh, kau pergi kemana?_ Desis Jinhwan dalam hati, meletakkan ponsel di samping bantal dan kembali meringkuk di atas sofa, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tumpukan buku literatur sastra di samping lembaran kertas kosong di atas meja yang seharusnya menjadi tugas kuliah dan dikumpulkan nanti siang jam dua.

-o-

Matahari tepat di atas kepala saat Jinhwan keluar dari lift dan berjalan di koridor menuju kamar apartemennya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Sepanjang jalan dia merutuki musim panas, matahari yang terik, cuaca yang gerah, bajunya yang basah oleh keringat, rambutnya yang lepek, ditambah tas yang seperti berisi arca budha belasan kilogram terwakili oleh lima buah kitab suci literatur Korea yang merupakan referensi dari tugas akhirnya di semester ini.

Namja itu sudah berhenti mempermasalahkan kemana Hanbin pergi setelah untuk kesekian kalinya dia menelpon rumah kekasihnya dan yang terakhir diangkat oleh Hanbyul, adik perempuan Hanbin. Bocah tersebut mengatakan kalau satu minggu kakaknya tidak kembali, anggap saja dia sudah mati dimakan beruang ataupun tergulung ombak. Bahkan seorang bocah nyatanya bisa lebih sangar menanggapi Hanbin ketimbang pacarnya sendiri.

Hari ini genap delapan hari Hanbin tidak dapat dihubungi dan Jinhwan memutuskan untuk menganggap si tiang itu sudah hilang diculik alien ke planet Neptunus. Lagipula, dia tidak ada banyak waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya yang sudah biasa menghilang tanpa jejak dan berpetualang seolah ingin menyaingi mereka yang kecanduan main game _Pokemon Go_ di saat tugas kuliah serta jadwal penelitian sedang padat merayap mencekik benak seperti ini.

Kim Hanbin akan baik-baik saja, Jinhwan percaya itu. Dia bahkan pernah pergi ke hutan dan bertemu dengan beruang tapi tetap pulang dalam keadaan utuh bernapas normal, masih sempat juga memamerkan foto-fotonya tentang beruang yang dia lihat waktu menjelajah hutan. Orang yang melihat beruang dan bukannya lari tapi malah mengambil foto, orang yang seperti itu Jinhwan yakin meski dia tertangkap oleh alien dan dibawa ke planet Jupiter sekalipun pasti tetap bisa pulang dengan ribuan gambar hasil selfie-nya bersama para alien.

Benar, daripada mencemaskan Kim Hanbin akan lebih baik untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana menyelesaikan seluruh agenda kuliah sebelum ujian akhir dimulai.

Tangan Jinhwan memegang knop pintu—akhirnya—dan otaknya tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan tempat tidur yang nyaman dengan udara sejuk dari AC, tidur setelah melepas semua bajunya yang basah. Ah, betapa nikmatnya. Pria mungil tersebut mendorong pintu hingga terbuka setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol password untuk membuka kunci.

Jinhwan menanggalkan sepatu di beranda, berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju kamarnya, ketika dia baru menyadari...

Namja itu melangkah mundur dan melongokkan kepala ke ruang tengah.

"Hai, Sayang. Aku pinjam laptopmu," sapa Hanbin dengan senyuman lebar mengembang hingga tulang pipinya terlihat sambil dia melambaikan tangan.

Jinhwan tertegun. Sejenak dia bertarung dengan batinnya sendiri.

Apakah dia asli? Apakah dia Hanbin yang asli? Ataukah dia hanya alien yang menyamar? Atau jangan-jangan dia Hanbin yang sudah diprogram ulang oleh alien lalu dipulangkan ke bumi? Atau jangan-jangan dia roh? Bisa saja Jinhwan hanya berhalusinasi dan sekarang dia seolah melihat Hanbin tapi sebenarnya Hanbin itu tidak ada, tidak sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya sambil menghadap laptop dan kamera SLR berada di sampingnya dengan kabel USB tertancap. Benar, mungkin saja ini hanya fatamorgana. Pasti karena pengaruh panas matahari dan rasa lelahnya. Oh, dia juga lapar. Pasti karena lapar itu dia kemudian berhalusinasi.

"Jinan, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Hanbin ketika melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa bicara, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia juga cuma menatap Hanbin dengan hanya berkedip beberapa kali sama seperti saat dia memastikan apakah yang dia lihat itu hantu atau manusia asli.

Hanbin berdiri, menegakkan kedua kaki panjangnya yang masih mengenakan celana jeans lusuh yang kelihatannya sudah dipakai selama beberapa hari tanpa dicuci sekalipun, dan beranjak mendekati Jinhwan.

"Hei, kau tidak melamun 'kan?" Hanbin mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah tertegun kekasihnya. "Kau pucat. Kau sakit!?" mata monolid lelaki itu terbeliak dan dengan segera dia meraih kedua pipi Jinhwan.

Telapak tangan Hanbin terasa sejuk di wajah Jinhwan yang memang terasa panas karena terpanggang matahari, lebih dari itu dia terasa nyata, seperti manusia asli, membuat pria yang lebih tua yakin jika yang sedang berada di depannya sekarang benar-benar Kim Hanbin, kekasihnya yang sudah delapan hari menghilang tanpa kabar.

Brengsek!

BUK! Dengan sekuat tenaga Jinhwan memukulkan tasnya ke arah Hanbin, tepat mengenai perutnya membuat namja jangkung itu mengaduh sambil terjajar ke belakang. Belum cukup dengan hanya menghantamkan tas berbobot belasan kilogram, Jinhwan masuk mengayunkan kakinya, menendang Hanbin hingga dia jatuh ke lantai dengan punggung lebih dulu.

"BRENGSEK! PERGI KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI!? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR!? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENCEMASKANMU!? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENCARIMU!? HAH!? AKU PIKIR KAU SUDAH MATI! AKU SAMPAI BERPIKIR KAU SUDAH DICULIK ALIEN! KAU KETERLALUAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN! MATI SAJA SANA! AKU MEMBENCIMU, KIM HANBIIIIIN!" teriak Jinhwan putus asa, mencoba untuk memukul Hanbin namun dengan gesit kekasihnya sudah mengelak menyelamatkan diri. Tak mau berhenti begitu saja, Jinhwan membuka tasnya dan mulai melemparkan apapun isinya ke arah Hanbin yang mengambil jarak lebih dari tiga meter untuk melindungi diri.

"Ampun, Jinan! Maafkan aku! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya—aduh! Jangan kamus, jangan kamus! Itu berat! Itu sakit! JINAN!" Hanbin memekik ketika dengan nekat pacar mungilnya melemparinya dengan buku literatur Korea ribuan halaman beberapa kali. Dia melompat, berlari cepat mengambil jalan memutar dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan tubuh Jinhwan dari belakang, memegang kedua tangannya dengan kuat, membuatnya membuang tas serta buku yang tersisa.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! LEPASKAAANNN!" Jinhwan meronta.

"Sayang, Sayang, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku bisa—" Hanbin mencoba bicara.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU!" Jinhwan masih belum mau menyerah dan orang di belakangnya sudah kewalahan. Dengan cepat Hanbin memutar tubuh mungil itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SA—umph!" suara Jinhwan menghilang seketika begitu mulutnya ditutup dengan cepat oleh mulut Hanbin. Kedua tangan namja itu masih berusaha lepas tapi lumatan Hanbin terlalu kuat memperangkap bibirnya hingga kepalanya tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Perlahan pemberontakannya terhenti dan begitu tangannya tidak lagi bergerak, Hanbin melepaskannya, beralih untuk meraih bagian belakang leher kekasihnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Satu menit mereka habiskan dengan saling mengisi rongga mulut, Hanbin yang pertama mengakhiri ciuman. Dia menatap dalam pada wajah Jinhwan yang memerah serta napasnya yang terengah. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya yang langsung membuat dua mata kecil di depannya berkaca-kaca.

"Eeeehhh, jangan menangis dulu. Tunggu sebentar, tunggu sebentar!" cegah Hanbin dengan cepat, membuat kekasihnya hanya bisa mengerjabkan mata. Namja jangkung tersebut beranjak dari depan Jinhwan, berjalan ke arah tas ransel besar yang berada di salah satu kursi sofa. Dari dalamnya dia menarik sebuah kotak kardus.

"Untukmu." Hanbin menyerahkan kardus itu pada Jinhwan yang balik memberinya tatapan penuh tuduhan.

"Ini bukan prank. Tidak ada kepala badut yang akan menyembul keluar ataupun boneka Annabelle. Aku berani bersumpah kali ini aku tidak mengerjaimu," ujar Hanbin langsung mengerti arti tatapan mata pacarnya.

"Kalau kau berbohong aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Jinhwan sekejab membuat orang di depannya nyengir ciut. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kotak kardus yang terasa berat di telapak tangannya itu. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah lapisan stereoform dan selanjutnya ... mata Jinhwan terbeliak. Reflek dia berlutut, meletakkan kardus ke lantai dengan hati-hati. Dengan pelan juga kemudian namja tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pot kecil dari dalamnya. Pot porselen itu begitu mungil dan ramping, memiliki lukisan pemandangan langit tiga warna dengan titik-titik serupa bunga serta goresan cat mirip kaligrafi yang sepertinya hasil karya tangan sendiri. Jinhwan menatap benda tersebut dengan penuh kagum, menelusurkan ujung jarinya pada permukaan mengkilap yang terasa halus, mengamati setiap lekuk yang terbentuk cermat, dan tatapan matanya tiba pada empat huruf yang dia tahu merupakan tulisan tangan siapa.

HBJH

Jinhwan segera mencari manik mata Hanbin yang sudah menunggunya dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

"Happy anniversary, Sayang. Terima kasih karena sudah tahan bersamaku selama satu tahun ini." Namja yang lebih muda tersenyum lembut. Jinhwan tidak ingin air matanya jatuh dan ingusnya keluar sebelum dia bisa mengelapkannya pada baju Hanbin, namun kenyataannya dia sudah menangis lebih dulu sebelum dapat menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya.

"Thanks for always be my side and welcome me home," bisik Hanbin di telinga Jinhwan, membuat namja di dekapannya terisak semakin keras.

-o-

"Kau menghilang membuatku lupa sekarang anniversary kita dan aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa," gerutu Jinhwan dengan beberapa sedu sedan kecil di antara kata-katanya dan mata yang masih membengkak basah. "Aku bahkan membawa pulang bukuku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Berantakan, semuanya berantakan. Menyebalkan. Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, Kim Hanbin," lanjut namja itu sambil menendangkan kaki pada Hanbin yang hanya terkekeh seraya mengaduk cangkir berisi kopi instan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kau tenang saja," ujar pria yang lebih muda dengan percaya diri. "Film, hadiah, dan makanan. Ah, kita bisa memesan chicken dan pizza nanti."

Jinhwan mendecih. "Yang seperti itu mana bisa disebut perayaan."

"Aku sebenarnya mau saja mengajakmu dinner di luar. Tapi dengan mata bengkak itu, apa kau mau ke restoran?" Hanbin memberi kode dengan menyentuh kedua matanya sendiri dan seketika Jinhwan melotot.

"Kau masih berani mengejekku!? Kurang ajar!" dia kembali menendang Hanbin. Luput kali ini. Pacarnya cuma tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kau pergi kemarin? Kau tidak ke hutan untuk menangkap harimau atau ke laut untuk menangkap paus 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus seperti orang kurang kerjaan begitu?"

 _Kau memang selalu seperti itu,_ batin Jinhwan keki.

"Aku pergi ke vila temanku. Kau ingat aku pernah cerita kalau punya teman yang orang tuanya berbisnis pajangan porselen 'kan? Salah satu tempat produksinya ada di vila dan aku ke sana. Tapi vilanya itu benar-benar terpencil dan ada di puncak gunung. Hampir tak ada sinyal telpon apalagi internet. Aku serasa pindah tempat ke jaman Korea masih Joseon."

"Kau membuat pot itu sendiri?" mata Jinhwan membeliak kaget, tak mengindahkan informasi tambahan Hanbin.

"Aku juga ikut membakarnya dan melukisnya," angguk namja yang lebih muda dengan santai.

Jinhwan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kebetulan aku juga ada tugas soal sumber daya manusia jadi yaa sekalian saja aku gunakan kegiatan ini sebagai laporan." Hanbin tersenyum lebar.

 _Oh begitu,_ Jinhwan tidak jadi kagum.

-o-

Malam itu berakhir romantis. Hanbin berhasil meyakinkan kekasihnya untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas dan memilih duduk dengannya di tempat tidur, dengan bantal sebagai sandaran, menunggu film yang dimaksud Hanbin diputar di pantulan layar proyektor. Jinhwan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang kekasihnya, merasakan pipi Hanbin juga mengenai ubun-ubunnya dan lengan pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan kedua kaki mereka saling terkait di bawah selimut. Video mulai masuk ke intro, baru scene pertama dan Jinhwan langsung tertawa. Hanbin tersenyum-senyum di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Jinhwan di dinding kamarnya yang sedang menampilkan pemandangan hujan meteor dari atap apartemennya yang berhasil diabadikan oleh Hanbin beberapa minggu lalu. Tak hanya itu, scene demi scene yang kemudian muncul juga sukses membuat Jinhwan menutupkan tangan ke mulut tidak dapat menahan tawa.

Video yang dimaksud Hanbin tak lain adalah potongan-potongan rekaman yang dia ambil selama ini bersama dengan teman-temannya ketika melakukan perjalanan. Hujan meteor, sunrise di batas horisontal laut Jeju, beruang yang sedang mencoba mencuri madu dari kawanan lebah, hingga keceriaan pesta bakar ikan oleh para anak-anak nelayan di Busan. Tidak ketinggalan slide show beberapa foto hasil bidikan kamera yang menurut Hanbin adalah yang terbaik di galerinya.

"KIM JINHWAN! AKU AKAN MENANGKAP RAJA GURITA UNTUKMUUU!—ebuset kapalnya eh—kamera? Yah yaH YAH, KAMERAKU! ANDWEEE!" salah satu scene yang diambil Hanbin di atas kapal setelah dia berhasil mengabadikan sunrise dan mendadak kapal oleng digoyangkan ombak membuat temannya yang sedang memegang kamera hilang keseimbangan, nyaris menggelindingkan benda tersebut ke laut.

Melihat itu semua, Jinhwan tersenyum. Memang benar pacarnya sangat gemar menghilang, mencari obyek foto tanpa pamit, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman komunitasnya daripada dia. Namun sesibuk-sibuknya Hanbin, seasyik-asyiknya dia dengan pekerjaannya, dia tidak pernah melupakan Jinhwan. Selalu ingat untuk membawakan sesuatu dan membagi kenangan akan pemandangan indah yang telah dia lihat. Hanbin tidak pernah menikmati kebahagiaannya sendirian. Jinhwan baru sadar, kekasihnya itu sebisa mungkin selalu ingin berbagi dengannya. Terlebih saat dia ke perairan Jeju, walau tidak sampai mendarat di pulaunya tapi dia berusaha keras untuk membawa seafood dari sana hingga sekarung karena tahu Jinhwan sangat merindukan tempat kelahirannya tersebut.

"Kenapa dulu kau bisa putus dengan pacarmu, Bin-ah?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Hm? Aku belum cerita ya?" balas Hanbin. "Dia marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pergi tiga hari tanpa memberitahu dia."

 _Sudah 'ku duga,_ batin Jinhwan. _Dia memang tidak pernah bisa berubah..._

"Aku pergi ke gunung untuk berburu kunang-kunang. Dia sangat suka dengan binatang apalagi yang sudah jarang ditemui dan kebetulan ada teman yang memberitahuku dia pernah memfoto kunang-kunang di sebuah gunung. Aku bermaksud untuk berkemah satu malam saja, tapi di malam pertama hujan lebat dan tidak ada kunang-kunang keluar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur semalam lagi. Waktu aku pulang ke Seoul, dia malah mengirimiku pesan tidak perlu menemuinya lagi."

 _Itu cerita yang sedih,_ desis Jinhwan dalam hati. _Tapi entah kenapa aku tahu perasaan mantannya dan malah ikut merasa marah._

Hanbin memandang Jinhwan dengan senyuman. "Aku senang sekarang aku punya Jinan. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak marah—"

"Aku marah," koreksi Jinhwan dengan cepat.

"Kau marah, tapi setidaknya kau masih mau menungguku dan menanyakan alasanku." Hanbin memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Jangan banyak berharap. Aku bisa saja bosan dan langsung meninggalkanmu seperti mantanmu yang lain."

"Dan aku sukaaa sikapmu yang jujur begitu." Dengan manja Hanbin menjatuhkan kepala di pangkuan Jinhwan, membuat kekasihnya terkekeh kecil. Dia mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat kembali ke pantulan proyektor yang masih menampilkan video buatan Hanbin dan seketika senyuman Jinhwan pudar.

Saat ini video sudah sampai di highlight-nya yang menunjukkan satu per satu foto Jinhwan yang sedang melamun, bengong, tidur dengan mulut terbuka, mengupil, zoom maksimal pada tahi lalat di bawah matanya, bahkan momen ketika dia mau bersin. Kebanyakan merupakan foto derp yang diambil Hanbin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Wajah Jinhwan memerah seketika.

"Temanya adalah _inner beauty of Jinan_ ," jelas Hanbin tanpa diminta. "Aku paling suka kau yang tidak jaim seperti itu," cengirnya kemudian.

 _Tidak jaim? TIDAK JAIM GIGIMU!_

"OCK! Ji...na...an...nn..." Hanbin meronta sekuat tenaga ketika tiba-tiba saja lehernya sudah berakhir di tikaman kuat jemari tangan Jinhwan.

 _KAU MEMANG SEHARUSNYA MATI SAJA DIMAKAN BERUANG, KIM HANBIN!_

 **-END-**

* * *

FF debut di fandom baru dan langsung nistain anak orang  
Demi apa tolong ampuni Myka, huhuhu

Hepibesdeh sekali lagi buat SilvieVienoy96 dan kegigihannya minta BinHwan sebagai hadiah  
Nih, gue kasih *sodorin Hanbin*  
Begitu lu selesai sama dia langsung balikin ya, fufufu

Salam kenal, fans iKON~  
Author multifandom di sini, panggil aja "Myka" atau "Myka Imut" gak pa pa :**


	2. Chapter 2

Arti kata 'LOST' bukan hanya 'menghilang' namun juga 'kehilangan' dan Hanbin tidak ingin kehilangan Jinhwan.

#binhwan #ikon #yaoi #t

 **LOST  
2A**

Hanbin selalu sibuk, dia sendiri menyadari itu. Kegiatan kuliahnya, tugas-tugasnya, termasuk tugas individu, kelompok, maupun project yang rutin sebulan sekali direncanakan bersama teman-teman komunitas fotografinya. Terlepas dari hanya menentukan tema, topik, lalu mencari obyek foto, terkadang dia harus rela pergi naik gunung maupun berkemah selama bermalam-malam di tepi pantai untuk mendapatkan hasil potret yang sesuai target.

Jarang pulang ke rumah yang cuma beberapa blok dari kampus, jarang mengunjungi apartemen kecil yang dia sewa untuk kemudian diubah menjadi studio pribadi serta tempatnya memproses semua hasil bidikan lensa kamera kesayangan, dan bahkan jarang bersua dengan kekasih pujaan hati yang sudah satu tahun ini dia kencani, Kim Jinhwan, bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan terdengar dari kisah sehari-hari seorang Kim Hanbin.

Hanbin bukannya tidak ingin mengurangi aktifitasnya tersebut. Dia sudah sering, bahkan terlalu sering mengatur seluruh jadwalnya hingga sedemikian rupa dan berhasil mendapatkan waktu sekedar untuk makan siang di rumah, menemani adik perempuannya yang baru-baru ini masuk TK, membantunya mengerjakan PR sambil mengepang rambut panjangnya dengan sehelai pita merah muda. Hanbin juga sudah memperhitungkan di malam hari dia akan menginap di apartemen Jinhwan, mengusel-usel namja mungil itu ketika dia memasak makan malam, menggodanya, sengaja membuatnya marah sampai mencak-mencak lalu menciumnya. Hanbin paling suka Jinhwan yang sedang marah, wajahnya akan memerah dengan bibir tipis cemberut terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata namja yang lebih muda.

Seperti itulah rencana Hanbin, setidaknya begitu isi khayalannya setiap kali dia berhasil membuat waktu luang di tengah-tengah jeda kegiatannya yang begitu padat. Namun, seringnya rencana hanya berakhir sebagai rencana. Sekeras apapun Hanbin mencoba mencuri waktu pasti ada saja hal yang terjadi lalu membuat semuanya berantakan. Hal yang kadang terasa sepele tapi sialnya merupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi pemuda yang hampir menyelesaikan tahun pertama kuliahnya tersebut. Contohnya, mengabadikan momen seekor unta beranak di kebun binatang.

Beberapa kali Hanbin merasa segan pada Jinhwan, kekasihnya sendiri. Segan, rikuh, takut, tidak nyaman, dan apalah itu terserah kau akan menyebutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bukanlah seseorang yang sudah bekerja, dia hanya mahasiswa sama seperti Jinhwan yang kesehariannya pergi ke kampus serta bergelut dengan tugas, tapi kesibukan Hanbin melebihi tugas negara seorang presiden.

Sejujurnya Hanbin selalu merasa berat hati setiap kali harus meninggalkan namja yang lebih tua untuk mengerjakan proyek, meski pacarnya itu pasti akan mengerti—Jinhwan memang selalu pengertian walau seringnya dia menyambut kepulangan kekasihnya dengan omelan serta flying kick—namun tetap saja ada rasa sedih serta khawatir menyusup di sudut hati Hanbin.

Membayangkan Jinhwan akan kelimpungan mencarinya, menghubungi ponselnya yang sudah lebih dulu kehilangan sinyal maupun kehabisan baterei sebelum sempat Hanbin memberi kabar, dan bolak-balik bertanya pada orang rumah, benar-benar membuat si namja tiang tidak bisa tidak merasa kasihan. Sejatinya Hanbin juga tidak tega Jinhwan berlarian ke sana kemari mencari dia namun dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meminta maaf dan rela dihajar nanti ketika sudah pulang.

Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu, daripada membuat kekasih mungilnya kebingungan sampai kadang dimarahi Hanbyul—adik perempuan Hanbin—sebab dia tidak pernah bisa santai setiap kali ditinggal tanpa pamit oleh kakaknya untuk mengerjakan proyek yang notebene-nya sudah menjadi bagian dari kebiasaan pemuda tersebut sejak SMA, Hanbin sangat khawatir jika selagi dia tidak ada di sekitar Jinhwan akan ada namja lain yang mendekati pacarnya itu.

Jika dilihat sekilas, memang tidak ada yang spesial pada diri Jinhwan. Dia layaknya orang berdarah Korea biasa. Mata monolid, kulit pucat, dan seringnya tanpa ekspresi, apalagi ketika sebuah kacamata sudah bertengger di atas hidung kecilnya yang sedikit maju tergencet di tengah-tengah lekukan tulang pipi bulat membuat wajahnya yang kalem berubah semakin suram.

Pertama kali kau melihat Jinhwan, kesan yang sampai padamu adalah seorang introvert yang lebih suka bergumul dengan kamus tebal daripada bergaul dengan manusia, yang sepanjang waktu akan memberikan alarm 'Jangan mendekat!' di radius lebih dari dua meter, yang melirik dengan tatapan tajam di balik lensa kacamata, dan memilih menyingkir ketika seseorang mendekat untuk sekedar memberikan salam.

Namun saat kau lebih lama mengenal Jinhwan, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu—

Oke, sedikit. Tapi dia tidak separah itu.

Bagi orang yang mengenal baik Kim Jinhwan dia adalah pribadi yang mudah tertawa walau jarang mengatakan lelucon, senyumnya sangat manis, dan dia tidak menolak untuk pergi makan bersama di kedai sambil minum beberapa gelas soju.

Terlepas dari wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang halus tak bernoda—kecuali tahi lalat kecil di bagian bawah sudut mata kanan—semua yang ada pada diri Jinhwan itu menarik mata. Propostur tubuhnya yang mungil nampak selalu menggemaskan dengan pilihan baju oversize dan kebanyakan bercorak simpel seperti kotak, garis maupun monokrom.

Jinhwan juga paling malas menata rambut dan sering membiarkannya turun lembut hingga menutupi alis, dia tampak lucu setiap kali mencoba menyingkirkan ujung surainya dari depan mata supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas. Suara mahasiswa yang akan menginjakkan kaki di tahun keempatnya tersebut juga tak kalah unik. Dia punya nada yang sedikit tinggi dibanding namja seusianya, membuatnya seolah tengah menggunakan aegyo ketika sedang bicara ataupun tertawa, mau tidak mau mengundang orang lain untuk menoleh dan memandang dia sebab tertarik pada warna suaranya yang tidak biasa.

Setidaknya begitulah pengakuan dari orang-orang yang sering berada di sekitar Jinhwan.

Tak jarang Hanbin berdoa dan meminta pada Tuhan supaya hujan turun setiap hari ketika dirinya sedang tidak ada di dekat Jinhwan. Hanbin sangat tahu Jinhwan paling tidak suka hujan, berjalan di tengah guyuran air dengan memegang payung maupun memakai mantel, berbasah-basahan, membuatnya merasa lembab dan tidak nyaman. Jinhwan pasti langsung membolos semua kuliah lalu melingkar di kasur kamarnya jika langit mulai mendung dan memang hal seperti itulah yang diinginkan Hanbin. Jinhwan berada di dalam ruangan, jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari orang-orang, menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri, menyimpan seluruh pesonanya hingga tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari lantas jatuh cinta padanya sebab Kim Jinhwan hanya milik Kim Hanbin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hanbin mendongakkan ujung hidung tinggi-tinggi.

Tapi, yang namanya 'kenyataan berbeda dengan perkiraan' memang biasanya ada untuk mengubah hidup menjadi lebih menarik meski dalam kasus Hanbin, dia balik mempertanyakan kenapa pernyataan itu harus ada di dunia ini?

Jinhwan memang orang yang tertutup, temannya tidak banyak—tidak sebanyak Hanbin yang memiliki kenalan hampir di semua tempat yang sudah pernah dia kunjungi—dan hanya beberapa saja yang benar-benar dekat dengan dia salah satunya Goo Junhoe.

Junhoe, yang sering meng-klaim namanya sendiri sebagai 'June' padahal dia lahir di bulan Maret—Hanbin selalu sinis pada topik satu ini—merupakan adik kelas Jinhwan di jurusan Sastra Korea. Dia satu angkatan dengan Hanbin dan bisa dibilang adalah freshman menyenangkan yang penurut serta mengekori seniornya dengan sangat baik. Dia salah satu orang yang dapat memahami Jinhwan dan bisa nyambung dengannya di saat orang-orang banyak salah paham pada wajah Jinan yang seringnya tanpa ekspresi. Lebih buruk lagi, Junhoe merupakan adik kelas Jinhwan waktu SMA dan menurut informasi yang digali Hanbin, hubungan mereka sudah sangat baik bahkan setelah kekasihnya lulus lalu masuk universitas.

Hanbin tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, sebab dia mencintai Jinhwan.

Hanbin tidak ingin punya pikiran buruk, karena dia percaya pada Jinhwan.

Hanbin tidak ingin menuduh orang lain macam-macam di saat Jinhwan sudah bilang padanya jika Junhoe sekedar adik kecil untuk dia.

Namun bagaimana bisa? Junhoe hampir selalu ada di dekat Jinhwan, di radius kurang dari dua meter. Padahal mereka beda angkatan dan beda jadwal kuliah, lantas bagaimana mereka bisa terus sempat makan siang bersama?

Beberapa kali Hanbin juga memergoki Junhoe datang ke apartemen kekasihnya, menghadap kitab literatur bahasa yang terbuka, mengatakan jika dia sedang minta diajari oleh sunbae-nya sementara bukan itu yang mengganjal hati Hanbin. Jinan—panggilan akrab jihwan—tidak pernah mengundang orang lain ke apartemennya tanpa memberitahu Hanbin lebih dulu, sebab pacarnya tersebut memang nyaris tidak pernah mendatangkan orang selain dia ke rumahnya. Jinhwan bukan tipe yang suka melakukan meet up di rumah, dia akan lebih memilih kafe sebagai tempat berkumpul dengan sahabatnya.

Lalu kenapa dengan Junhoe? Apa spesialnya anak itu?

Dan Hanbin tidak tahu apa yang sejatinya dia rasakan saat masuk ke dapur apartemen Junhoe setelah sebelumnya dia meninggalkan Jinhwan di sana sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon namun begitu dia kembali sepasang matanya melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuh mungil kekasihnya nyaris tidak kelihatan berada di bawah pelukan Junhoe.

Lidah Hanbin kelu melihat kedua manusia itu saling bertindihan di lantai dengan jemari Jinhwan meremas kuat kain baju Junhoe dan namja yang lebih muda menyembunyikan kepala di ceruk leher kakak kelasnya.

Sakit.

Ada nyeri yang berdenyut di dalam dada Hanbin.

"Jinan..." suara Hanbin terdengar rendah tapi cukup membuat Jinhwan tersentak dan menoleh cepat, rasa kaget kentara menguar dari kedua mata kecilnya.

"H-Hanbin-ah...?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Buat si Ipi yang berisik banget minta sequel. Myka heran, dari chapter sebelumnya bagian mana yg pantes di-sequel-in coba? -_-

Chapter 2B? Tunggu tahun depan, wkwkwkwkwkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

#BukanSinopsis  
Buat kamu yang sakit, semoga cepet sembuh. Buat kamu yang baper, semoga cepet senyum lagi. Mari menyongsong hari dengan peeenuh syemangat~~~

#binhwan #ikon #t #yaoi

 **LOST  
3**

"KIM HANBIN!" suara kecil Jinhwan melengking bersamaan dengan sosok tinggi Hanbin membuka pintu apartemen dan melangkah keluar menuju koridor tanpa menoleh. Tak dihiraukannya derap kaki tergesa yang mencoba menyusulnya dari belakang. Di jarak yang lebih jauh sebuah teriakan lain ikut menggema.

"JINAN HYUNG!"

Dan entah kenapa suara itu mendadak membuat tangan Hanbin mengepal kuat, darahnya terasa mendidih seketika.

"Hanbin-ah!" Jinhwan berhasil meraih lengan kemeja kekasihnya, mencengkeramnya kuat, mematri kaki pada lantai, mencoba untuk mengajak Hanbin berhenti tepat di tempat dia berdiri. Hanbin memang bergeming kemudian. Tidak melawan, tidak membantah, tidak menepis tangan yang lantas beralih menggenggam jemarinya. Namun di sisi lain namja itu juga tidak berbalik, tidak menghadap Jinhwan apalagi menatap wajah maupun matanya seolah dia sedang tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Jinhwan mencoba menjelaskan. Napasnya terdengar terengah. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanbin masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Bin-ah..." Jinhwan memanggil nama kesayangan Hanbin, mencoba untuk merajuk, mengeluarkan aegyo yang selama ini dia simpan dan dia benci hanya demi meluluhkan ekspresi keras lelakinya sekarang.

Namun namja yang lebih muda tetap bergeming. Perlahan dia menghela napas, menarik pelan tangannya dari pegangan Jinhwan.

"Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu, tapi tidak sekarang, Jinan," desisnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan Jinhwan yang ganti terdiam menatap punggung lebar pacarnya beranjak menjauh.

"Hyung!" sosok jangkung lain muncul dari belakang Jinhwan dengan dua tangan masing-masing menenteng sepatu namja mungil itu. "Kau meninggalkan sepatumu," ujar Junhoe sambil berlutut, meletakkan _Converse_ putih di depan masing-masing kaki Jinhwan yang tanpa alas dan nampak memerah dibekukan lantai kotor koridor yang dingin.

"Iya..." bisik Jinhwan, suaranya terdengar gamang dengan mata menyorot kosong. "Dia juga meninggalkanku..."

Junhoe mendongak, mencari manik mata Hyung-nya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Hanbin yang tengah berdiri di depan lift. Sebentar kemudian namja tersebut kembali memandang Jinhwan dan terkejut ketika menemukan dua pupil sahabatnya sudah digenangi oleh air bening.

-o-

 ** _Beberapa jam yang lalu,_**

Dari semua yang disukai Hanbin, hal inilah yang paling menjadi favoritnya. Duduk di lantai dengan tangan menyangga dagu, jendela memperlihatkan langit biru cerah tanpa awan—

Nguuung~

—ditemani sejuk suara kipas angin—

"Sederhananya, definisi dari literatur Korea adalah suatu struktur sastra atau tata bahasa yang berasal maupun diciptakan serta ditentukan oleh orang Korea sendiri dan bukan merupakan saduran atau tiruan dari sastra asing—"

—dengan melodi indah yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang kekasih yang tengah duduk di depannya menghadap sebuah kitab suci berisikan pembahasan mengenai sastra Korea dengan sebuah kacamata minus nangkring di atas hidung dan bolpoin terayun-ayun di sela jari.

Hanbin tersenyum seperti orang idiot, tak mampu mengalihkan mata dari Jinhwan yang masih melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai dasar-dasar sastra Korea, membiarkan pena menganggur di dekat buku tulis yang seharusnya dia isi dengan catatan dan inti dari ceramah panjang sang pacar.

"Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, Kim Hanbin?" tegur Jinhwan begitu sadar cengiran di wajah namja yang duduk di depannya tak kunjung berubah dan malah semakin melebar parah.

Hanbin mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang, masih tersenyum mengagumi wajah mungil Jinhwan yang menurutnya nampak lucu hari ini dengan kacamata membingkai dua manik sipit laksana sobekan lubang celengan, kulit putih yang terlihat bening diterpa oleh cahaya matahari dari lebar jendela membuat titik-titik tahi lalatnya menjadi lebih jelas menghias, dan—inti penampilan seorang Kim Jinhwan siang itu—rambut poni yang mulai tumbuh memanjang lalu dikuncir satu ke atas menggunakan karet gelang menjadikannya mirip tangkai apel.

 _Aigoo kyeowoo~_ Hanbin tidak bisa menemukan obyek pandangan yang lebih menarik dari ini meski dia sudah hampir mengelilingi Korea untuk memuaskan nafsu memotretnya.

 _Kim Jinhwan memang yang terbaik. Jjang!_

"YAH! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, hah!?"

BRAK!

Hanbin terlonjak di tempatnya duduk begitu mendengar pekikan suara kecil Jinhwan disusul gebrakan buku di atas meja yang mana langsung membuat benda itu bergetar seolah akan terbelah menjadi dua saking ada orang yang menghantamkan kamus setebal ratusan halaman dengan begitu keras di permukaan kayunya. Dengan gugup namja tersebut memandang kekasihnya yang sudah merah padam mencengkeram pinggiran kamus, lalu dia sok menyibukkan diri meraih pena dan hendak menulis sesuatu.

 _Menulis apa?_ Tidak ada satu pun penjelasan Jinhwan yang tersangkut di kepalanya sama sekali.

"A-anu..." Hanbin mendesis.

"ANU ANU APA!?" Jinhwan menyembur. "Sedari tadi aku mengoceh, kau diam, aku pikir kau mendengarkan, tapi ternyata—!?"

"Aku mendengarkan kok, aku dengar." Hanbin berkilah.

"Kalau begitu ulangi yang baru saja aku katakan. Semuanya!"

Namja yang lebih muda seketika menelan ludah. Terpatung. Memutar mata. Mencoba mengingat-ingat penjelasan Jinhwan soal sastra Korea yang barusan terlontar, namun yang bermunculan di benaknya hanyalah 'Wah, Jinan lucu sekali hari ini', 'Rambut apelnya kyeo~', 'Suaranya indah', 'Dia terlihat pintar dengan kacamata itu. Cocok sekali!'.

Hanbin mengembalikan tatapan pada kekasihnya.

"Saranghae," cetusnya kemudian, langsung membuat namja mungil di depannya mengetatkan geraham kuat-kuat.

"Hehe..." Hanbin nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

"Jinan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa belajar begini! Kau harus membantuku, Jinan!" Hanbin merengek dari ruang duduk namun hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh kekasihnya yang sedang menyeduh kopi di dapur.

"Berhenti mengeluh seperti bayi dan lakukan saja!" Jinhwan melanjutkan dengan gerutuan, "Salah siapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku dan malah melamun kemana-mana."

Hanbin merengut, menjatuhkan tatapan pada buku sastra yang terbuka di hadapannya lalu dia menarik napas. "Definisi dari literatur Korea adalah suatu struktur sastra atau tata bahasa yang berasal maupun diciptakan—" namja itu membaca setiap kata dan baris tulisan kecil-kecil di buku dengan suara keras, mengeja seperti anak TK.

Tak lama kemudian Jinhwan masuk ke ruang duduk dengan membawa dua buah cangkir yang mengepulkan asap di tangannya.

"KOPI!" sorak Hanbin begitu melihat cairan hitam kental mengisi cangkir yang diletakkan di hadapannya.

"Lanjutkan!" hardik Jinhwan yang langsung membuat senyuman kekasihnya hilang.

"Ne," jawab Hanbin patuh, kembali meneruskan membaca materi sastra Korea yang harus dia pelajari dan sedang dia usahakan untuk bisa lulus ujian tengah semester setelah merengek berhari-hari meminta Jinhwan untuk mengajarinya.

"Bahasa Korea itu gampang, kau menggunakannya setiap hari dan bahkan mempelajarinya sejak SD. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Jinhwan di sela-sela kesibukan menyeruput kopi dari dalam cangkir. Dia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja tak jauh dari sofa.

"Beda!" tukas Hanbin. "Bahasa Korea yang aku gunakan untuk bicara ini 'kan prakteknya sementara yang aku butuhkan adalah teori. Lagipula materi yang ada di SD, SMP, SMA hanyalah materi dasar, tidak serumit ini." Dia menunjuk buku tebal yang masih terbuka menyebalkan di depan matanya. Seumur-umur Hanbin tidak pernah sekali pun membaca buku setebal ini. Panduan kelas fotografinya hanya memiliki dua atau tiga lembar modul dan referensi yang paling tebal yang pernah dia baca tidak lebih dari seratus halaman. Ini adalah kali pertama Hanbin menenggelamkan wajah pada alkitab (super) tebal dan seketika merasa kagum kekasihnya dapat tahan kuliah bertahun-tahun membaca buku yang lebih cocok digunakan sebagai bantalan tidur tersebut.

"Wah, sepertinya membacamu sudah menunjukkan hasil," celetuk Jinhwan. "Cara bicaramu sudah persis seperti dosenku," imbuhnya. "Lanjutkan." Dia memungkasi.

"Jinaaan~" Hanbin mulai merengek. "Aku bosan. Bacakan untukku. Aku tidak bisa belajar seperti ini. Tidak ada praktek ataupun membongkar kamera. Aku bosan, Jinan~ aku bosan, aku bosan, aku bosaaan~" pemuda itu ambruk ke karpet dan mulai berguling-guling.

"Yah!" bentak Jinhwan. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" ujarnya merasa kesal pada rengekan Hanbin dan sikap manja namja itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempelajari hal seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak cocok. Aku menyerah." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menelungkupkan badan, diam, bersikap seolah dia adalah salah satu dari karpet kulit hewan yang biasa di pajang di rumah orang-orang kaya. Setelah agak lama baru Hanbin beranjak, merangkak perlahan mendekati kekasihnya lantas menjatuhkan kepala di salah satu paha Jinhwan, mengusel-uselkan wajah di sana dan namja yang lebih tua membiarkan dia. Jinhwan sibuk mengusapkan ibu jari pada layar ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hanbin, dengan penasaran bangkit lalu duduk bersandar pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya, ikut memandang layar ponsel yang sedang menunjukkan laman chat pribadi sang pemilik. Bola mata Hanbin beralih ke nama akun yang diajak mengobrol oleh pacarnya dan seketika dia melengos.

"Junhoe mengirim pesan banyak sekali. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" desis Jinhwan masih mengusapkan jari ke atas, membaca satu demi satu balon percakapan yang dikirim sepihak sejak satu jam lalu yang sama sekali tidak dia sadari getaran kedatangannya.

 **Hyung, kau ada dimana?**

 **Hyung...**

 **Aku perlu bantuan, Hyung.**

 **Hyung, balas aku!**

 **Jinan-Hyung!**

 **Please!**

 **Kau ada dimana, Hyung?**

 **Hyuuung TTTTTTTTTT**

Jinhwan tiba di kalimat terakhir.

 **TELPON AKU, HYUNG! TTTTTTTTTT**

Jinhwan berdecak. "Anak itu pasti tidak punya pulsa makanya hanya mengirim pesan." Dia keluar dari laman chat menuju _home_ dan baru akan menekan nomor ponsel Junhoe ketika tangan Hanbin menghentikannya. Si namja mungil menoleh kaget. "Wae?"

"Apa yang biasa terjadi padanya waktu mengirimimu pesan seperti ini?" tanya Hanbin mengarahkan ujung dagu ke layar ponsel Jinhwan.

Kekasihnya memutar mata sejenak. "Banyak sih, Junhoe sering minta tolong dengan cara begini." Dia memandang Hanbin. "Wae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aniya." Hanbin melepaskan jari Jinhwan. "Aneh saja. Dia minta tolong seolah hidupnya sedang terancam bahaya," desisnya lalu mendengus sementara pemuda di sebelahnya cuma mengerutkan kening.

 _Kenapa sih?_

Jinhwan menekan nomor telpon Junhoe—adik kelas di jurusan Sastra sekaligus sahabat lama dan orang yang dia kenal sejak SMA—baru juga ringtone berbunyi, panggilan sudah serta merta dijawab.

"Jun—" kalimat Jinhwan terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"HYUUUNG!" suara Junhoe menggelegar di speaker ponsel.

"Yah, ada apa!?" tanpa sadar Jinhwan ikut berseru, punggungnya tegak dan wajahnya tegang sampai membuat Hanbin yang masih bersandar padanya nyaris luput jatuh ke lantai. Dengan keheranan namja yang lebih muda menatap kehebohan kekasih mungilnya.

"HYUNG! SELAMATKAN AKU, HYUNG! TOLONG AKUUU!" suara Junhoe sangat keras memenuhi speaker telpon dan terdengar begitu panik seolah nyawanya sedang terancam atau dia akan tertabrak kereta subway.

"Yah! Apa yang terjadi padamu!? Apa maksudmu!? Junhoe-ya!" seru Jinhwan.

"HYUNG! WA—UWAAA, HYUNG TOLOOONG! UWAAAAA!"

Pip.

Tut tut tut, sambungan terputus.

"Junhoe-ya! Kau kenapa!? Halo? June?" Jinhwan memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia menoleh pada Hanbin yang membalas dengan mengedipkan mata diam.

"Kita harus ke sana, Bin-ah," desis Jinhwan lantas bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar tidak sadar jika Hanbin sudah membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Namja yang lebih muda masih duduk di tempatnya, menghela napas panjang dengan gusar.

 _Junhoe lagi, Junhoe lagi!_

.

Ting, pintu lift baru akan terbuka namun Jinhwan sudah mendesak keluar, tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah menyelip ke dalam celah lalu dia segera berlari meninggalkan Hanbin yang terpaksa bersabar menunggu sampai pintu benar-benar terbuka.

"Jinan, tunggu!" seru Hanbin mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah menghilang membelok di tikungan.

Jinhwan mempercepat langkah dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu salah satu kamar apartemen yang tertutup rapat. Dor! Dor! Dor! Dia memukulkan telapak tangannya.

"Junhoe-ya, buka pintunya!" panggil Jinhwan. "Goo Junhoe!"

Sunyi, tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau yakin dia ada di rumahnya?" Hanbin tiba dengan napas terengah.

"Entahlah," jawab Jinhwan tidak masuk akal, dia kembali menggedor pintu apartemen Junhoe. "Junhoe-ya, kau di dalam? Jawab aku!"

Masih hening.

"Hanbin-ah, bisakah kau mendobraknya?" tanya Jinhwan membuat mata kekasihnya melotot.

"Buka saja pakai password, kenapa harus mendobraknya?" Hanbin menunjuk kotak berisi tombol angka di sebelah pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu kodenya," geleng Jinhwan.

"Aku bisa dituduh merampok kalau mendobrak pintu rumah orang sembarangan," tolak Hanbin.

"Terus bagaimana..." suara Jinhwan mengecil. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dia di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh dan pingsan, berdarah, lalu kita terlambat menemukannya dan dia sudah mati kehabisan darah—"

Hanbin berdecak keras, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih namja mungil yang berdiri gelisah di sampingnya, kedua telapak besar pemuda itu menangkup pipi halus Jinhwan dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Tenanglah, Jinan. Kau terlalu panik, kecemasanmu berlebihan. Junhoe akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja jadi tenanglah dulu. Hm?" ujar Hanbin seperti mantera dan ajaib, Jinhwan bergeming seketika. Namja tersebut diam, memegang tangan yang masih berada di wajahnya. Hanbin tersenyum, memajukan kepala untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah," ucapnya untuk yang terakhir seraya menepuk pelan pipi Jinhwan layaknya seorang Oppa sedang menghibur adik perempuannya.

Jinhwan menghela napas, memandang daun pintu sekali lagi, mengangkat tangan, hendak mengetuk kembali di saat bersamaan benda tersebut terbuka. Si namja mungil terlonjak kaget, pun dengan Hanbin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Junhoe?" desis Jinhwan lebih kaget melihat penampilan adik kelasnya. Pemuda tinggi itu nampak berantakan, hanya memakai kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah pucat berminyak seolah dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hyung..." bisik Junhoe. "HYUNG!" dia menghambur ke depan dan segera memeluk erat Jinhwan hingga namja yang lebih tua nyaris tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi? Lepaskan! Woy! Sesak!" Jinhwan memukul-mukul tangan Junhoe yang masih melingkari badannya, sedangkan di dekat mereka Hanbin termangu diam.

"Hyung, selamatkan aku. Tolong aku, Hyung," tangis Junhoe begitu sudah melepaskan Jinhwan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya sang kakak kembali merasa cemas melihat mata adiknya berair.

"Gawat. Pokoknya gawat sekali. Masuklah dan lihat sendiri." Junhoe menarik lengan Jinhwan, membuatnya berjalan paling depan memasuki rumah sementara dia bersembunyi, berpegangan pada pundak kakaknya dari belakang.

"Tunggu," Hanbin menahan tangan Jinhwan sekejab mengundang tatap mata bersamaan dari dua orang calon sastrawan tersebut.

"Apa ada yang berbahaya di dalam?" tanya Hanbin pada Junhoe.

"Sangat berbahaya!" jawab pemuda yang seumuran dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jinhwan bergantian menatap mereka.

"Aku akan melihatnya dulu." Hanbin bermaksud untuk masuk mendahului namun kain mantelnya segera diraih oleh pemilik rumah.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengatasinya," ujar Junhoe, raut mukanya menampakkan keyakinan yang mendadak malah membuat Hanbin berdecak keras. Dia menepis tangan dari bajunya lalu melangkah memasuki apartemen, di belakangnya mengekor Jinhwan yang masih dipegangi kuat oleh Junhoe.

Hanbin melepas sepatu, melangkahkan kaki perlahan di koridor.

"Di dapur. Dia ada di dapur," celetuk Junhoe.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Dia, Hyung. Menakutkan sekali," suara namja yang lebih muda kembali berubah menjadi rengekan seakan 'dia' yang dimaksud sudah melakukan hal sangat mengerikan pada dirinya. Hanbin yang mendengar percakapan itu dari depan hanya dapat mendengus sebal.

 _Sok imut,_ batinnya dalam hati. Dia memang sedikit sensitif pada Junhoe, adik kelas Jinhwan di jurusan sastra sekaligus sahabat dekat dan hoobae-nya waktu SMA. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Junhoe itu seringnya kelewatan bertingkah layaknya adik pada Jinhwan. Seperti tadi, tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Jinhwan begitu, di depan pacarnya pula.

Junhoe sudah tahu kalau Hyung-nya berkencan dengan Hanbin namun dia sering pura-pura lupa—atau mungkin memang sengaja tidak peduli—dan masih saja bersikap manja pada namja yang hanya dia kenal selama setahun di SMA tersebut. Pemuda tiang itu suka memeluk Jinhwan, menyandarkan kepala padanya, mengusel-usel dia dan orang yang lebih tua hanya mengatakan 'kyeo~' pada sikapnya. Iya, memang kyeo untuk Jinhwan tapi mengesalkan untuk Hanbin. Yang lebih membuat sebal, si namja mungil sama sekali tidak keberatan ataupun punya niatan menegur hoobae-nya, setidaknya untuk sedikit menjaga sikap kalau sedang ada sang pacar di sekitar mereka.

Jinhwan seolah cuek, beranggapan jika selama Junhoe hanya sekedar adik baginya maka dia akan tetap menjadi seorang adik tanpa peduli mau bagaimana tingkah lakunya. Sementara untuk Hanbin yang punya rasa posesif pada kekasih hati, tentu tidak bisa berpikir sesederhana itu. Menurutnya Junhoe sedang mendekati Jinhwan, dengan caranya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan membangun mindset tentang seorang adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan, lalu menjadi orang terdekat, sampai datang waktu yang tepat dimana dia akhirnya dapat memberikan kesan mendalam bagi Jinhwan kemudian BAM! Jinhwan jatuh ke pelukannya.

Ah, tidak tidak tidak!

Berkali-kali Hanbin mencoba untuk menepis pikiran buruk seperti itu, menganggap dia hanya overprotektif dan iri pada kedekatan kekasihnya dengan orang lain. Dari waktu ke waktu dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melihat Junhoe sebagai saingan, mencoba menanamkan mindset namja yang seumuran dengannya—meski dia lebih tinggi, lebih tampan, lebih punya mata yang tajam, dan lebih bisa menarik perhatian para gadis ketimbang dirinya—itu hanyalah adik Jinhwan dan tidak lebih, jadi tidak perlu terlalu dia khawatirkan.

Tapi tetap saja...!

Hanbin sekarang mengerti kenapa banyak orang mengatakan kalau cara berpikir laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda, logika mereka berbeda dan cara pandang mereka atas sesuatu juga bisa berada di titik yang paling berselisih. Dia sudah membuktikannya. Jinhwan adalah buktinya. Namun Jinan laki-laki... _well, say it again_.

Hanbin melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati memasuki dapur, sebelumnya dia melongokkan kepala dulu untuk melihat keadaan. Pemuda itu berdiri di mulut pintu dan memandang berkeliling pada ruangan kecil dengan meja penuh kantong cemilan yang sudah terbuka beberapa, serta westafel yang penuh oleh timbunan perkakas bekas makanan khas anak kuliahan yang tinggal seorang diri. Dia bergeming.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," ujar Hanbin merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari penampilan dapur Junhoe.

"Di pojokan, Hanbin-ah." Jinhwan menoel dari belakang. "Dia bilang ada di pojok dekat selang kompor gas," lanjutnya. Hanbin menoleh ke belakang dan tidak dapat menemukan sosok si pemilik rumah, hanya Jinhwan yang menemaninya.

"Mana Junhoe?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Dia bilang mau menunggu saja di luar," jawab Jinhwan menuai kerutan alis kekasihnya.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" gumam Hanbin dibalas kedikan bahu namja di dekatnya.

Hanbin mendengus, dalam hati mengejek remeh.

 _Badannya saja yang tinggi, tingkahnya sok keren, nyatanya dia punya mental seperti bocah!_

Pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati selang kompor gas, Jinhwan masih setia mengekor di belakangnya. Hanbin berjongkok tanpa pikir panjang, melongokkan kepala meneliti sekitar dan sepasang matanya langsung melotot.

Bruk! Jinhwan hampir memekik ketika tubuh jangkung di depannya mendadak ambruk ke belakang, terlebih ketika dia kemudian bergeser mundur lebih jauh hingga membuat jarak dua meter dari tempat Jinhwan berdiri. Wajah Hanbin pucat pasi, kedua matanya melotot menyimpan teror dan mendadak napasnya terengah.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jinhwan kaget bercampur khawatir. "Kau melihat ular? Ada ular di sana?" berondongnya.

Hanbin menggeleng cepat-cepat, dia menatap nanar pada kekasihnya, mulutnya terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak sanggup, sebagai gantinya pemuda tersebut menjulurkan tangan, menunjuk ke arah selang kompor gas dengan ujung jari gemetar. Jinhwan mengerutkan kening, menerka-nerka hal apa yang sudah membuat Hanbin ketakutan hingga seperti itu. Sambil mengantisipasi sesuatu terburuk, pemuda mungil tersebut memberanikan diri untuk melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, dia mengedarkan mata dan...

Oh, itu masalahnya.

"Hyung, ketemu!?" terdengar teriakan Junhoe dari luar dapur.

"Eoh," jawab Jinhwan kalem. "Ambilkan kantong plastik, Junhoe-ya."

"Kau yakin kau hanya butuh kantong plastik, Hyung?" suara Junhoe terdengar kaget.

"Ambilkan saja! Jinhwan bisa mengatasinya!" timpal Hanbin. Sejenak kemudian suara derap langkah menggema, Junhoe pergi untuk menemukan apa yang diminta kakaknya.

"Jinan, apa dia bergerak?" tanya Hanbin penasaran karena kekasihnya nampak santai berjongkok di dekat selang kompor gas.

"Tidak, tapi kalau kau memanggilnya begitu dia akan mendatangimu," canda Jinhwan sambil tersenyum meledek yang sekejab membuat Hanbin melototkan mata lebar.

"Hyung, ini." Junhoe muncul di mulut pintu, menyodorkan kantong plastik di tangannya begitu saja membuat namja yang lebih tua berdecak keras.

"Bawa ke sini! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meraihnya kalau kau ada di situ?" berang Jinhwan melihat Junhoe yang bergeming di luar batas pintu dapur, empat meter dari tempat kakaknya berada.

"Nih." Entah sadar atau tidak pemuda jangkung tersebut malah melempar plastik kosong itu ke arah Jinhwan. Tanpa dosa si kantong plastik melayang-layang ringan di udara, mengambang sejenak, lalu jatuh tergeletak dengan anggun kembali ke dekat kaki Junhoe. Sudah pasti, dia 'kan plastik kosong.

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA, HAH!?" Jinhwan meledak. Serta merta Hanbin mengambil kantong plastik di kaki Junhoe lalu mendekati Jinhwan dan menyerahkannya, kemudian namja itu kembali menjauh dalam sekejab mata.

Jinhwan mendengus keras, memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong plastik, menggunakannya sebagai sarung tangan, lantas namja tersebut berbalik dan seketika terpaku.

"Lho? Kemana dia pergi?"

Wajah Junhoe dan Hanbin memutih seketika, bersama mata mereka membelalak lebar.

"EMERGENCY!"

"AAARGHH!"

"TELPON POLISI!"

"911!"

"SWAT!"

"PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!"

"BERLINDUNG!"

"KABUR!"

Jinhwan menggeretakkan gigi.

"JINAN, PERGI DARI SITU!"

"HYUNG, SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!"

"POLISI!"

"EOMMAAA!"

 **"** **BERISIK! INI CUMA** **KECOA** **! BUKAN AKHIR DUNIA!"** Jinhwan berteriak sekuat tenaga, melampaui kehebohan dua namja tiang di belakangnya yang sudah kalang kabut melebihi cacing kepanasan dan seketika mereka berdua diam bersamaan.

"Diam—" napas Jinhwan terengah, antara lelah karena baru saja berteriak dan menahan marah.

"Kalau kalian takut kalian keluar saja. Biar aku yang menangkapnya." Pemuda mungil itu melepas mantel, menyandarkannya di kursi setelah mengambil ponsel dan kembali berjongkok di dekat selang kompor gas. Dia menyalakan senter pada ponselnya, mencoba mengamati hingga ke sudut-sudut gelap terdalam. Sementara di dekat pintu, dua orang namja yang lebih tinggi, lebih macho, dan diakui dapat membuat para wanita hamil hanya dengan satu kedipan mata mereka, hanya dapat berdiri bersisian dengan kaki gemetar serta wajah memucat pasi.

"J-Jinan, berhati-hatilah," gumam Hanbin tak kuasa menggerakkan kakinya yang seolah terpaku dalam pada bumi.

"Eoh," jawab Jinhwan singkat, masih mengamati sekitar tempat serangga berwarna hitam tadi menghilang.

"H-Hyung, b-berjuanglah," imbuh Junhoe.

"Oke," sahut Jinhwan asal. "Sejak kapan kau melihatnya, Junhoe-ya?" dia bangkit berdiri, memandang sekeliling, mencoba untuk mencari sedikit lebih jauh.

"P-pagi tadi waktu aku mau makan. Dia ada di meja," jawab Junhoe bergetar.

"Makanya aku selalu bilang padamu untuk bersih-bersih 'kan." Jinhwan mengomel.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak membuka pintu ataupun ventilasi, Hyung. Jadi aku pikir tidak mungkin hewan seperti itu bisa masuk ke sini." Sang hoobae membela diri.

"Tetap saja bisa!" tukas Jinhwan. "Mungkin dia masuk dari bawah pintu atau malah kau sendiri yang membawanya ke sini. Dia sudah hinggap di bajumu sejak awal dan terbawa masuk kemari," ucap pemuda tersebut asal tanpa memikirkan akibat dari kalimatnya yang sekejab langsung membuat kepala Junhoe pening.

Dihinggapi kecoa sampai masuk ke rumah... membayangkannya saja Junhoe sudah mau pingsan.

"Tidak ada." Jinhwan berkacak pinggang. "Dia pasti bersembunyi. Akan sulit untuk mencarinya. Tunggu saja sampai dia muncul lagi."

"Ah, Hyuuung~" Junhoe menyahut dengan rengekan panjang. "Bagaimana bisa aku menunggu sampai dia muncul lagi. Bagaimana kalau selagi aku menunggu tahu-tahu hewan itu sudah berpindah tempat? Bagaimana kalau dia mendadak terbang? Bagaimana kalau dia masuk ke dalam makananku? Ke minumanku? Ke kopiku!? 'Kan warnanya sama-sama hitam!"

Hanbin menutup mulut, merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba mual mendengar semua penggambaran Junhoe.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan kecoa," ujar Jinhwan santai yang segera dibalas oleh dengungan panjang adik kelasnya.

"Hyuuuuunggg!"

"Tidakkah kau punya obat serangga?" Hanbin menyeletuk, lama-lama panas juga kupingnya mendengar aegyo yang seolah dibuat-buat itu— _well_ , kalau pun tidak dibuat-buat Hanbin juga tidak peduli. Orang sensitif memang rentan sewot pada semua yang dilakukan obyek emosinya.

"Semprot saja dengan obat serangga," pungkas namja tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa..." Junhoe mencicit.

"Dia pernah keracunan obat serangga, Hanbin-ah. Dia tidak bisa memegang benda seperti itu." Jinhwan yang menjelaskan dan entah kenapa malah membuat namja yang lebih muda menoleh dengan mata tajam padanya.

 _Berhentilah membela anak ini!_ Hanbin berteriak di dalam hati, menahan kesal pada pemuda mungil yang cuma menatap lugu.

"Hyung, temani aku sampai kau berhasil menangkap kecoa itu. Tinggallah di sini," pinta Junhoe kembali membuat mata Hanbin nyalang melibasnya.

 _KAU PASTI BERCANDA 'KAN?_

Jinhwan tinggal di rumah Junhoe...

Dia tinggal di sana...

Makan, mandi, tidur, memakai pakaian pendek...

Meski mungkin mereka sudah pernah melakukannya di masa lalu sebelum kemunculan Hanbin, mereka tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi kali ini. Tidak! Tidak selama Hanbin masih bernapas, masih menjadi pacar Jinhwan, dan dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya dengan alasan apapun! Titik!

Jinhwan memutar mata, nampak berpikir, dan di dekatnya Hanbin diam menunggu, dalam hati tak bisa berhenti merapal mantera 'Jangan diiyakan, jangan diiyakan, jangan diiyakan, jangan diiyakan, jangan diiyakan.'

"Aku—" kalimat Jinhwan terputus oleh suara sebuah ringtone ponsel. Sekejab semua orang merogoh saku mereka dan mengecek ponsel masing-masing namun cuma Hanbin yang berakhir dengan menempelkan telpon ke telinganya.

"Halo," sapa namja tiang itu. "Aku lupa alamatnya. Aku sedang ada di luar sekarang." Pemuda tersebut memberi isyarat untuk menjauh sebentar yang dijawab anggukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku mohon tolong temani aku. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau masih ada hewan itu di rumah." Kembali Junhoe memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa, Junhoe-ya," desis Jinhwan.

"Wae~~~" seketika namja yang lebih muda merengek seperti anak kecil minta kue coklat.

"Hanbin tidak suka aku menginap di rumah orang lain."

"Kim Hanbin lagi, Kim Hanbin lagi." Bibir Junhoe cemberut maju. "Kenapa kau sangat menurut padanya, Hyung? Dia cuma pacarmu, dia bukan suamimu!" nada suaranya berubah ketus.

Jinhwan menghela napas sabar. "Kau pernah mengalaminya juga, Junhoe-ya. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu kehidupan orang pacaran."

Junhoe membuang muka, "Aku top, aku tidak perlu menurut pada siapapun."

"Lalu apa kau tidak akan sakit hati kalau bottom-mu membantahmu?" Jinhwan membalik keadaan. Terdengar dengus napas dari adiknya.

"Goo Junhoe," ujar Jinhwan, suaranya masih rendah dan lunak, sangat enak didengar layaknya seorang kakak yang sedang menasehati adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau bisa menelponku segera begitu kau melihat hewan itu keluar. Aku akan langsung datang ke sini secepat mungkin. Tenang saja, aku janji." Namja yang lebih tua mengusap lengan pemuda di depannya.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sepertinya Hanbin dicari teman-temannya." Jinhwan hendak beranjak namun Junhoe kemudian memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikuti orang itu, Hyung? Dia bahkan selalu meninggalkanmu untuk berkumpul dengan gengnya," tanya Junhoe, ada duri dalam perkataannya namun Jinhwan sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Hanbin 'kan memang sibuk. Aku sudah terbiasa." Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum, orang di sampingnya membalas dengan seringaian.

"Sadarlah, Hyung. Dia selalu meninggalkanmu untuk pergi dengan teman-temannya, itu berarti kau bukan seseorang yang penting bagi dia. Untuk apa kau mempertahankan orang yang bahkan tidak punya keinginan selalu bersamamu?"

Jinhwan menepis tangan Junhoe, ada jengkel menguar dari kedua alisnya yang mengerut tegas. "Sepertinya kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini lagi, Goo Junhoe," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Hanbin, tapi kau lebih tahu kalau aku tidak suka kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang dia di depanku." Si mungil menegaskan.

"Itu bukan fitnah, Hyung. Itu kenyataan." Junhoe menukas cepat. "Buktinya dia langsung pergi begitu temannya menelpon 'kan?"

"Semua orang pasti akan mengangkat telpon yang penting, Junhoe-ya," bantah Jinhwan.

"Jadi telpon lebih PENTING daripada keberadaanmu?"

Jinhwan membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu pun kata-kata yang dia lontarkan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk menjawab kalimat Junhoe. Bukan karena dia _speechless,_ bukan juga karena dia berpikir apa yang dikatakan adiknya tersebut benar. Dia hanya terkejut jika selama ini Junhoe bisa salah pemikiran sampai seperti itu.

Mendadak air muka Junhoe berubah. Instingnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar dia. Ada yang datang, tapi entah apa dia sendiri belum tahu. Namja tinggi tersebut mengedarkan pandangan ke samping, atas, bawah... dan matanya seketika melotot melihat seekor kecoa hitam legam tengah merayap menuju ke tengah-tengah kakinya.

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Junhoe berteriak sekuat tenaga mengagetkan makhluk kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu melompat-lompat heboh, membuat serangga yang cuma numpang lewat ikut panik. Dia membelok jalannya menuju Jinhwan yang sudah terlanjur terkejut dengan teriakan Junhoe dan reflek ikut mengangkat kaki untuk menghindari binatang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dia takuti tersebut.

Sret, mendadak pijakan Jinhwan tergelincir membuat badan mungilnya melayang menjemput gravitasi, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sandaran kursi namun luput dan pemuda itu hanya dapat menutup mata menunggu punggung membentur lantai. Hop! Dengan cepat sepasang lengan melingkar ke belakang kepala serta tubuh Jinhwan, jatuh bersamanya, memberikan alas bagi organ fatal namja tersebut untuk tidak langsung menghantam permukaan ubin yang keras.

Bruk!

Sang kecoa melipir kabur.

"Aduh..." Jinhwan merintih merasakan kedua sikunya ngilu membentur lantai. Untuk sesaat dia tidak bergerak, hanya mengevaluasi satu per satu nyeri yang kemudian bermunculan di badan akibat kecerobohannya terbang bebas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jinhwan pada tubuh besar yang menindih di atasnya, memeluk erat, memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya dengan protektif. Terasa Junhoe mengangguk, hangat napas menerpa kulit leher Jinhwan dan untuk itu namja yang lebih kecil menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya Junhoe tidak terluka apalagi pingsan setelah didatangi kecoa secara langsung.

"Bangunlah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," desis Jinhwan namun adiknya bergeming, masih mendekap dirinya seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Jinan..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hanbin ada di sekitar mereka membuat si mungil tersentak dan segera mengedarkan pandangan. Ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang terasa jatuh ketika menemukan tatapan kaget sang kekasih ditambahi oleh ekspresi tidak percaya dari wajahnya membentuk sebuah kesan _shock_ yang sempurna.

"H-Hanbin-ah...?" desis Jinhwan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Junhoe yang masih kukuh memeluknya.

Hanbin tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya bergerak mundur, dan satu detik kemudian dia berbalik, melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Hanbin! Kim Hanbin!" panggil Jinhwan panik. "Yah, lepaskan aku!" dia membentak Junhoe, membuat pemuda jangkung tersebut bergerak bangun lantas Jinhwan segera bangkit untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah membuka pintu.

"KIM HANBIN!"

-o-

Jinhwan masih terpaku melihat sosok tinggi Hanbin yang berdiri menunggu lift. Ting, akhirnya pintu benda itu terbuka namun Hanbin masih bergeming di sana, sama sekali tidak melangkahkan kaki masuk dan hal tersebut membuat Jinhwan sadar jika dia harus mengejar kekasihnya. Hanbin sedang memberinya isyarat jika dia memutuskan untuk menunggu, untuk mendengarkan sebuah penjelasan yang masuk akal. Maka Jinhwan pun beranjak.

"Hyung," cengkeraman tangan Junhoe menghentikan pergerakan Jinhwan, membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh dengan tatap mata bercampur antara cemas, sedih, dan kesal. "Menyerahlah soal dia. Dia tidak mau mendengarkanmu sudah cukup membuktikan egonya terlalu tinggi untuk bersamamu. Lepaskan saja dia, Hyung. Dia tidak pernah mempercayaimu."

Jinhwan menatap tajam mata Junhoe. Lama. Perlahan getar muncul pada kedua maniknya dan dia menurunkan pandangan dengan bimbang. Tanpa namja mungil itu tahu, Junhoe mengangkat wajah, menemukan tatapan Hanbin tengah mengarah pada mereka. Pusat iris kedua pemuda tinggi itu bertubrukan, ada kilat di masing-masing pandangan, dan Hanbin yang pertama memutus kontak mata. Dia masuk ke dalam lift dengan Jinhwan masih berdiri memunggunginya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Karena ternyata jumlah word-nya melebihi rencana, jadi Myka potong begini aja ya  
Hehe

Masih tahap perkenalan sama iKon dan mungkin cuma Myka yg nekat bikin ff soal mereka sementara tahu mukanya aja enggak *stiker Cony lari melambai

Next chapter?  
Bentar ya  
Hehehehehehehehehehehe


End file.
